Leap Of Faith
by supercsi4
Summary: Brennen and Booth song fic to Lionel Cartwright’s “Leap Of Faith.” My first Bones fanfic.


Leap Of Faith

By: supercsi4

Booth:

What is it about this woman that I just can't get enough? We could be at each other's throats all day and I want to staple her mouth shut so she can't ramble on about stuff I don't understand and honestly I don't wish to. Then there are days where I can't believe it is the same woman standing in front of me near a breakdown or comforting me when I need it.

From the moment we became partners, I knew it would be rough. We both are stubborn, determined people who would do close to anything to find the truth. As cases went by and both of our walls were slowly but surely starting to crumble, we discovered each other. She loosened up a bit and I made room for the squints in my life. I think that after the Kenton case, when I found her tied up in that warehouse, I realized I was falling in love with my partner. What surprised me even more is that I could see those same feelings reflected in her beautiful blue eyes when she walked back into my hospital room, having cancelled her date with dick431.

After that our relationship began heating up. We went out to dinner together, to movies, out for a jog, or just walking around the city on our days off. We would spend evenings at her apartment or mine and it was becoming more and more frequent that one of us would fall asleep on the couch and not make it home. It never progressed any farther then a hug or holding hands, but it was time to make a move, I knew her fears, but she needed to take a leap of faith.

We had been out together with the squint squad several times and danced together, but last night Angela took us all to a new country western line dancing club. Like always, Bones and I were inseparable. I made sure it stayed that way, so that no guys had an opportunity to hit on her and since dick431 was out of the picture, she was all mine…

The DJ yelled out into the crowd, "Now that ya'll have Boot Scootin' Boogied your hearts out, I'm ready to slow it down a little now. This next song goes out to Temperance, from Seeley. He wants me to tell ya darlin', it's time to take a leap of faith."

Temperance looked over to me, I was still standing right next to her since we had just finished learning a new line dance together. Her mouth opened intent on questioning me, when I placed a finger on her lips and whispered in her ear, "Just listen to the song," as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. She rested her head onto my shoulder, I knew she wouldn't be able to focus while looking into my eyes.

Brennen:

Just listen to the song, he tells me. How can I possible focus on the lyrics when I'm wrapped in his arms? I'll give this a shot.

_You want a no-risk guarantee_

_Before you take a chance_

_You want to know how the song will end_

_Before you start to dance_

Ain't that the truth. Booth is holding me differently then he usually does when we dance. This is more then just a friendly dance. Lately we have been slowing creeping across that 'more then just friends' line. Is that what I want?

_Well I can't foretell the future_

_But my heart clearly sees_

_Your hand in mine for a long, long time_

_If you could just believe_

When we were at the cemetery and Booth was telling me about his sniper experience, he shocked me when he chose me as the one he needed to open up to. When his eyes began to well up I couldn't even think. The famous Dr. Brennen was speechless. No words could make him feel better, no words could make me feel better. The tears began to fall down his face and I reached over for his hand and he took it. Perfect fit. One small gesture and he stopped crying.

_Take a leap of faith_

_Cast away your doubt_

I doubt I would be the right person for Booth. He deserves so much better. I doubt I could give him everything he wants. I doubt I could make him happy. I doubt I could live my life without him.

_Darlin' come what may_

_We can work it out_

_A love that's real will always find a way_

_If you'll trust in me_

_Like I trust in you_

I trust Booth with my life. I trust him with the details of my parents' disappearance. And he trusts me enough to tell me about his sniper stories, about his son, about his life.

_There's no rain or fire_

_That we can't go through_

Or explosions, or gunfire, or crazy murderers.

_The first step's always the hardest one to take_

You ain't kiddin'. Once we cross that friendship line, there's no going back. What if I mess this all up, and I know I will, then we won't even be able to be friends.

_It's a leap of faith_

A leap of faith?

_I understand all your doubts and fears_

I fear that I will loose Booth. I fear that another fridge will explode and he won't be so lucky. I fear that he will leave for work one day and not make it home. I fear that I am falling in love with my partner.

_Of laying your heart on the line_

Well, I've laid my heart on the line many times before and all the men ever do is hurt me.

_But aren't you afraid of just throwing away_

_A love like yours and mine_

I don't want to throw it away, but I'm just scared.

_I know your heart's been broken_

Michael.

_You've been let down before_

My parents. Russ. Never Booth though, Booth has never let me down.

_Though the stakes are high_

_Give it one more try_

_This time you can be sure_

How can you be so sure?

_Take a leap of faith_

_Cast away your doubt_

I doubt that Booth will stick around forever. Everyone who I have ever loved has left me. He will want to leave me too eventually.

_Darlin' come what may_

_We can work it out_

_A love that's real will always find a way_

_If you'll trust in me_

_Like I trust in you_

_There's no rain or fire_

_That we can't go through_

_The first step's always the hardest one to take_

_It's a leap of faith_

_If you'll trust in me_

_Like I trust in you_

_There's no rain or fire_

_That we can't go through_

_The first step's always the hardest one to take_

_It's a leap of faith_

_It's a leap of faith_

The song ended and Temperance looked up at to meet Seeley's eyes. "I love you Bones, you know that right?"

"I'm ready to take that leap, on one condition…" Temperance began to explain.

"I'll be there to catch you when you fall Bones, I promise," Seeley said, leaning down to touch his lips to hers.

Temperance finally pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath, "Then I love you too."

THE END


End file.
